


Pas un fan de café

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rapido is kind of a jerk, Rapido works at the coffee shop, Razmo doesn't like coffee, Razmo is a lil' stupid, Razmo work at a garage, because he's happy like that, once again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Razmo va au café du coin pour prendre un café pour sa patronne et une patisserie pour lui. Depuis quelques jours, il y a un nouveau barista. Il est mignon mais visiblement trop stupide pour comprendre comment il s'appelle.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo, Rapido/Razmo
Kudos: 4





	Pas un fan de café

Razmo s'essuya le front avec son chiffon pour retirer la transpiration qui s'y accumulait. Il avait tellement chaud, c'était une torture de s'occuper des voitures par ce temps là et pourtant, il adorait ça, la mécanique. Il avait n'empêche sacrément de la chance d'avoir pu trouver un job d'été dans un garage aussi important que celui de Svetlana – et que celle-ci ait bien voulu de lui, cette femme n'était pas seulement reconnue pour sa grande taille et ses muscles imposants mais aussi pour refuser tout employé qu'elle jugeait pas assez bon – et qu'il soit aussi bien payé. Il voulait se payer une moto rien qu'à lui. Il rêvait, _oh_ il ne faisait que rêver, de pouvoir un jour s'acheter une BMW R50/2 mais ça n'arriverait certainement pas en un été de salaire alors il prendrait n'importe quoi qui serait de suffisamment bonne qualité à la fin de l'été. Il avait tellement hâte.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le moteur et essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son bleu de travail avant de continuer à travailler un bon moment. Il aurait quand même préférer pouvoir s'occuper de motos mais il était presque sûr que Svetlana l'obligeait à s'occuper de tout sauf d'une moto pour le forcer à être plus doué qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était une bonne chose mais il restait un jeune homme encore un peu gamin et ça l'ennuyait quand même franchement. Il rêvait plus que tout de poser ses mains sur une moto et s'en occuper jusqu'à la réparer complètement. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça, il en était certain, il avait eu toute sa vie pour le savoir. Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup mais Svetlana le confirmait alors c'était forcément vrai.

Il avait pratiquement fini ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le soleil qui tapait si fort sur son dos qu'il transpirait encore plus qu'avant, un peu trop pour lui et pourtant il tenait plutôt bien sous la chaleur, quand il entendit Svetlana marcher jusqu'à lui de son pas lourd. Elle le faisait exprès de marcher ainsi, il le savait, c'était pour l'avertir de sa présence.

«Petit rat.»

Il leva les yeux du moteur de sa voiture et se tourna vers sa patronne. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout impactée par la chaleur et pourtant, Razmo l'avait vu travailler encore plus dur que lui toute la journée.

«C'est l'heure de la pause.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de-

-Si. Prends une pause.»

Elle tendit le poing vers lui, paume vers le bas, et attendit que Razmo réagisse et comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il tende la main également avant d'y déposer un billet. Le rouquin fut surpris et bégaya.

«J-je, quoi?

-Va me chercher un café. Noir. Pas de sucre mais du lait. Tu pouvoir te prendre un café aussi. Si tu reviens sans café pour toi, je te vire.

-Euh... Oui mais-

-Tout de suite.»

Eh bien, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas-là. Il hocha la tête et, avant de partir pour sa pause, il alla se changer histoire de ne pas salir le café où il irait. Svetlana lui avait dit où aller donc il n'avait pas à en chercher un lui-même et décevoir sa patronne. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, même pour un petit rat qui allait à pieds.

Il entra dans le café et regarda attentivement. C'était un café un peu petit mais comme on pouvait voir dans les séries et les images _aesthetic_ sur Internet, rien de bien extraordinaire. Il alla jusqu'au comptoir. Il y avait quelques choix de boissons mais il n'y jeta même pas un coup d’œil, intrigué par les pâtisseries qui avaient l'air sacrément appétissantes. Il soupira en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça et que sa patronne s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne un café aussi... ou en tout cas une boisson. Ce n'était pas comme si elle irait vérifier. Il tenta de jeter un œil aux boissons... et ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué.

Razmo tira la grimace. Il n'avait pas la moindre connaissance en terme de boissons alors il était sacrément surpris. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait exister autant de cafés différents? C'était beaucoup trop, définitivement.

«Salut, tu veux quoi?»

Il sursauta en émettant un petit jappement de surprise et regarda le barista qui était accoudé de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il portait l'uniforme du café: un tablier noir et une chemise _très_ rouge. Il jeta un petit coup d’œil aux autres baristas qui avaient tous une chemise blanche. Celui-ci devait énormément tenir à la couleur rouge pour ne pas avoir l'uniforme exact. Razmo l'observa un peu plus. C'était un grand rat, avec les cheveux maintenus en arrière avec du gel et des lunettes de soleil sur le crâne comme s'il allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre.

«Eh, j'te cause.

-Pardon!»

 _Merde_ , il s'était perdu dans ses pensées comme un idiot.

«Euh... Je veux un café noir, pas de sucre mais du lait et...»

Il releva les yeux vers les panneaux en hauteur sur lesquels étaient marqués toutes les propositions du café. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre du tout et ça le stressait d'entendre le barista faire claquer ses ongles manucurés sur le comptoir.

«Euh... Un Mocha Light Frappuccino?

-C'est la première fois que tu commandes ici?

-Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça?

-Un peu ouais. À quel nom?

-Pardon?

-Tes boissons, monsieur simplet. Je les mets à quel nom?

-Euh, Razmo.

-C'est quoi c'nom?

-Le mien.

-Hin. S'tu l'dis. Bon, va voir ailleurs, on t'appellera quand ce sera prêt.

-Ah bon? Euh, d'accord.»

Razmo s'éloigna un peu et s'assit à l'une des tables pour attendre ses boissons. Il espérait que ce serait rapide, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à faire attendre sa patronne. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil au café. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'heure, si le café n'était pas connu ou si c'était normal au final.

Il attendit un petit moment et ne réagit pas tout de suite au barista qui l'avait appelé, sûrement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom mais par le stupide surnom qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, «monsieur simplet». Il soupira en rejoignant le barista et lui tendit le billet pour payer et récupéra ses boissons avant de partir, sans répondre au grand rat, ne l'écoutant même pas. Sa priorité était de ramener sa boisson à sa patronne, le plus vite possible.

Il rentra aussi vite que possible et trouva sa patronne penchée sur une grosse camionnette. Svetlana observa la boisson, et plus exactement le gobelet, ce qui intrigua et finit même par inquiéter Razmo qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

«Pourquoi être marqué _monsieur simplet_ sur le gobelet?

-Quoi?»

Elle attrapa le gobelet de Razmo et lui montra l'inscription dessus. Le petit rat n'eut pas la moindre idée de comment réagir, il était juste complètement surpris et un peu indigné par cette découverte.

«Je- c'est ce barista! Je vous jure que je voulais pas-

-Pas vouvoiement, dernière fois. Quel barista?

-Euh... Un grand rat, brun, tout le temps agacé.

-Connais pas. Je l'aime pas. Évite-le la prochaine fois, moi pas vouloir de petits surnoms sur mon café. C'est un café, pas le journal intime d'un rat crétin.

-Oui patronne.

-Svetlana, pas patronne.

-Euh oui. D'accord.

-Demain, pas de surnoms. Ni les jours d'après. Reprends ton travail après ton... C'est quoi?

-Un café?»

Svetlana fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue, mais lui rendit sa boisson, s'en fichant bien tout de même. Razmo attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de goûter sa boisson et grimaça à la première gorgée. Il n'aimait pas du tout mais c'était sa patronne qui lui avait offert ça d'une certaine façon, et elle n'avait même pas récupéré la monnaie, alors il se força à tout boire. Il ne reprendrait pas ça la prochaine fois.

-o-o-o-

Razmo regarda les propositions en essayant de choisir quelque chose de différent. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose à tout ça, définitivement pas, il faudrait sûrement qu'il se renseigne là-dessus mais ce n'était tellement pas sa priorité principale. Il ne s'était pas encore approché du comptoir, il y avait déjà un client qui prenait sa commande auprès d'une barista plutôt jolie. Ça le rassura franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retomber sur le même rat qu'hier qui lui avait demandé son prénom mais n'avait même pas pris la peine de le retenir pour l'écrire sur deux malheureux gobelets. C'était agaçant mais au moins ça ne recommencerait pas. Le client devant lui s'écarta finalement et il s'avança mais au moment où il allait saluer la barista, il entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers eux et pousser la pauvre rate. Razmo grimaça.

Le grand rat de la veille s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et lui adressa un sourire bizarre, comme on ne lui en avait jamais adressé.

«Salut minus.»

Razmo retint un grognement d'impatience. Il voulait partir mais il devait un café à sa patronne et ça risquait fortement de devenir une habitude si elle aimait tant que ça leur café noir sans sucre avec du lait.

Le grand rat continuait de lui sourire et sa queue se balançait lentement derrière lui avec amusement et quelque chose que Razmo ne comprenait juste pas.

«Alors, un café noir sans sucre avec du lait et un Mocha Light Frappuccino?

-Euh non... je vais prendre un Iced Caramel Macchiato à la place du Mocha...

-Ok, va pour le-

-Et je veux que ce soit mon nom marqué sur le café, par un surnom débile.»

Le grand rat haussa un sourcil haut à sa demande et Razmo se sentit rougir. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression de ne pas être sympa avec lui mais ça l'agaçait réellement et il ne tenait pas à avoir des soucis avec sa patronne à cause d'un rat trop bête pour être respectueux.

«Comme tu veux. Quel nom?»

Razmo était franchement agacé mais il tenta de garder son calme. Il n'avait déjà pas écrit son nom la veille, pourquoi il l'aurait retenu? Cette fois il allait comprendre et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

«Razmo.

-Ah ouais. Bon bah je t'appellerai.»

Razmo hocha la tête et s'éloigna. La table qu'il avait occupé la veille était occupée alors il alla se poser contre un mur au fond du café et attendit. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun soucis avec Svetlana. Et puis, c'était une bonne chose en fait que sa patronne le force à prendre des pauses avec cette chaleur. Il en avait bien besoin, c'était intenable de bosser d'une traite, même si ça consistait en attendre une boisson mauvaise qui avait un drôle de goût qui ressemblait étrangement à du café, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'il n'y avait pas marqué «café» dans le nom de la boisson de la veille. Enfin, celle-là serait sûrement meilleure, il y avait «caramel» dans le nom.

«Eh minus!»

Razmo aurait bien aimé ne pas répondre et attendre que le barista se décide _enfin_ à l'appeler par son prénom mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il s'approcha de la caisse et le grand rat lui tendit le café d'abord avec son prénom écrit dessus, sans faute.

«Tiens minus, tu vois? Comme tu m'as demandé, ton prénom sur le café. Content?

-Oui, merci, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

-Parfait! Content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde minus!»

Razmo retint un soupir d'agacement. Il ne pourrait décidément rien faire contre les surnoms. Enfin, si le rat voulait jouer à ça, il pouvait jouait aussi, il finirait bien par comprendre qu'il était chiant... peut-être. Bon, il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment surnommer un inconnu. Il quitta le café en ignorant encore le grand rat et retourna au garage, fier de lui d'avoir au moins pu arranger le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de surnom débile sur le café.

Svetlana sembla satisfaite de voir le nom de son employé sur le gobelet et s'éloigna en le laissant seul. Razmo prit une gorgée de son café et tira immédiatement la grimace. C'était aussi mauvais que la première, peut-être même pire avec le caramel, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Il se força tout de même à le boire, essayant de s'épargner cette souffrance gustative au plus vite. Quand il eut finit sa boisson, il remarqua que ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son gobelet ne ressemblait pas à son prénom et y jeta un coup d’œil avant d'être sacrément agacé. Sur le gobelet, il y avait marqué _minus_.

-o-o-o-

Pendant quelques jours, quelques semaines, ça continua ainsi: Razmo devait aller chercher un café pour Svetlana et une boisson qu'il n'aimait pas pour lui, récoltait un nouveau surnom et repartait sans avoir réussi à faire comprendre le problème à ce fichu barista. Il avait réussi à avoir quelques idées de surnoms mais rien de bien extraordinaire en comparaison du grand rat dont il n'avait pas pu savoir le nom parce qu'il ne portait pas de badge. Par exemple, il l'avait nommé _champion_ , _petit_ , son _sauveur_ et surtout _chouchou_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pas du tout, mais c'était très clairement le surnom que le grand rat semblait préférer. Enfin, de toute façon, c'était tout sauf son prénom. Il s'y était fait et c'était devenu supportable au bout d'un moment, même s'il continuait de détester les surnoms.

Razmo entra dans le café et ne prêta même pas attention à la barista derrière le comptoir. Il savait très bien qu'à l'instant où il se posterait devant, le rat à la chemise rouge débarquerait et la pousserait loin pour «prendre soin de lui». Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais le grand rat avait dit ça un de ces quatre avec son drôle de sourire qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Ça aussi, il s'y était fait, le barista avait un langage implicite qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Et sans surprise, il vit le barista à la chemise rouge éjecter sa collègue avant de se pencher vers lui très près, peut-être trop (mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça).

«Hey chouchou.»

Encore chouchou. Razmo lui sourit.

«Salut. Euh... Je voudrais...

-Un café noir et quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas encore goûté sur la carte?

-Euh... Oui.

-Pourquoi tu t'amuses à tester tous ces trucs au café?

-Comment ça au café? Y'a pas marqué café dans les noms!

-T'sais que t'as l'air tellement intelligent qu'on en oublie que t'es stupide? Laisse-moi faire, je vais te faire un truc qu'est pas au café. Et si t'aimes bien, reprends-en demain et les jours qui suivent.

-Euh, j'sais pas.

-Allez, petit imbécile, laisse-moi essayer de te trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais aimer.

-Tu m'connais pas. Comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui me-

-Laisse-moi essayer au moins. Allez, va t'asseoir, je t'appellerai.»

Razmo n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui faire confiance, pas du tout même, mais c'était toujours mieux que se fier à sa propre intuition qui n'était visiblement pas très utile ces dernières semaines en terme de boissons. Il attendit un petit moment à ne même plus regarder le café qu'il connaissait vraiment bien à présent, vu qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Finalement, le barista l'appela, encore par un surnom, encore chouchou. Il s'approcha et leva les yeux vers le rat brun qui semblait fier de lui.

«Mon chouchou, je te propose un Iced Hibiscus Tea.

-Quoi?

-Grosso modo, c'est un thé. Donc pas du café.

-Ça a l'air d'être sophistiqué.

-Ouaip. J'pense que ça pourrait t'plaire. Plus que du café en tout cas.

-T'as l'air sûr que j'aime le thé.»

Le grand rat ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre et resta muet. Razmo aimait bien le voir être gêné comme ça, c'était plutôt drôle. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de plus pour en profiter encore un peu.

«Eh bien... Comment qu'tu veux que j'sache, tu dis jamais rien sur toi aussi là! Pis si t'en veux pas, t'as qu'à l'dire et-

-C'est bon, je vais le prendre ton thé, beau brun.»

Il dut se retenir de rire quand le grand rat le fixa bouche-bée mais quand il récupéra ses boissons et le paya, il ne put retenir un ricanement de fierté et s'en alla rapidement, la tête haute. Quand il rentra au garage, il ricanait encore. Svetlana ne comprit pas sa bonne humeur mais elle s'en fichait pas mal et s'éloigna pour boire son café. Razmo attendit d'être seul pour boire son thé et ouais, le barista avait bien deviné, c'était plutôt bon. Définitivement sophistiqué mais il aimait bien, peut-être qu'il reprendrait ouais. Au bout de quelques gorgées, il remarqua que ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le gobelet était plus long que d'habitude. Il l'écarta à peine pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_J't'ai dit que j'aimais les rousses?_

Oh, c'était peut-être pour ça que l'autre rongeur était resté muet. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Le grand rat avait aussi marqué un numéro de téléphone et un nom, Rapido. Razmo se demanda si c'était un énième surnom, et d'où ça venait, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Svetlana attrapa son gobelet et observa ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus.

«Tu te fais draguer, petit rat.

-Quoi? Mais non!

-Ton Rapido te drague. Il vouloir que tu l'appelles.

-Mais comment-»

Elle lui mit l'inscription qu'il avait déjà lu sous les yeux.

«Toi être roux. Il t'a donné plein de surnoms et son numéro. Il te drague. Tu devrais l'appeler.»

Elle lui remit le gobelet en main et retourna travailler, laissant son employé seul à nouveau. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps pour toutes ces pitreries.

Razmo observa son gobelet en repensant à la façon dont le grand rat, Rapido, avait agi avec lui et bon... peut-être que.... peut-être qu'il allait l'appeler ouais.


End file.
